


Powercut

by BlametheCosmos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fluff, asexual fitz, lil bit of angst (maybe), mainly fluff though, powercut, theres gonna be a pillowfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlametheCosmos/pseuds/BlametheCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powercut in their halls of residence leaves fitzsimmons and the rest of the residents without any technology for a night, they rely on cards, drinking games and pillow forts to keep them occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Music blasted from the homemade speakers sitting on the shelf above Fitz’s desk as he sat, hunched over, scribbling down a rough plan for his latest idea. There was a loud banging from the other side of the wall to his left and muffled shouting was only just audible over the almost deafening volume of his current song choice.

 “Fitz will you turn the fucking music down already!? It’s been two hours.”

 Fitz sighed, disgruntled, pushing his chair back and reaching over to his bed for his phone. But before he had had the chance to hit the pause button, the music died and his room was plunged into darkness. He looked down at his phone to find that it too had died. “What th-“  He muttered under his breath. He looked around in confusion for a few moments, before raising his voice, “Hey Eric, what’s going on?” He yelled through to the boy in the neighbouring room.

 “Dunno, probably just a power cut.”

 Fitz tried turning his phone back on but was unsuccessful, “A power cut that kills batteries? My phone died too, and I replaced its battery with one of mine from the lab so it should last months.”  He heard shuffling next door and a thump as Eric bumped into his wardrobe in the darkness, then his door opened.

 “Wanna go check it out?” He could just about make out Eric’s grin thanks to the lighter Eric had in his hand.

Fitz shrugged and got up to follow Eric, who had already started walking down the corridor in search of a reason. Once he had caught up, Eric handed him another lighter.

 “Smoking doesn’t seem like such a bad habit now, does it?” He said.

Fitz glared at him, “Tell that to your lungs.” He said dryly. 

In the short time it took them to reach the stairs at the end of their corridor, the two of them had found several other students who were also looking for answers for the sudden plunge into the dark ages. Descending the stairs took much longer than it would if they had torches. They took every step warily, clinging to the wooden banister in case they should fall. Of course, it didn’t help that their rooms were on the top floor. They finally reached the bottom and took a left down the corridor which led to the common room, where a large group of residents had formed. 

Fitz squinted, searching the crowd as best he could, he turned to face Eric, “Can you see Simmons anywhere?” 

Eric rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see but it was the effort that counted, “What is it with you two? Can’t you be apart for two seconds?”

 “I was just wondering is all...” He murmured, glancing around again.

“Everyone listen up!” shouted a senior student from the front of the room, “You’ve probably figured out by now that this isn’t just a power cut. Something went wrong with some experimental technology and as far as I know two other residences have been affected. If you could all remain calm, we have glow sticks in the boxes at the front. There are plenty for everyone so take a packet of ten each and no pushing! Also, please remember that the fire alarms aren’t working so no candles or lighters.”

There was a wave of annoyed utterances across the room as people started to put away their lighters, which they had thought were a genius idea. Then people started to collect their glow sticks and head back to their rooms. Fitz was still stuck at the back when he was almost bowled over by the arms looping around him. “Fitz, you’re okay!” came the voice of a relieved Jemma Simmons, whose arms were now wrapped tightly around her best friend.

“Jemma, it’s just a power cut. I wasn’t in any mortal danger.” He mocked her, but didn’t make any effort to remove her arms from where they now rested at his waist.

“It’s more than just a power cut though, and honestly I was a bit suspicious that you were to blame.” She smiled.

Fitz pretended to be offended. “As if I would ever do an experiment in my room! That would be immoral of me, not to mention that it would be breaking the rules.”  

They waited at the back until most of the people had gone, allowing Fitz and Simmons to take as many glow sticks as they needed now the demand had reduced. Jemma took the arm left around his waist away to carry the box being handed to her and Fitz felt the loss immediately. _Just friends_ , he reminded himself.

“There was talk of making a giant pillow fort out of the C corridor if you want to come? We could just play cards or something in my room if you don’t.” Simmons suggested when they came to her floor.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, “Pillow fort sounds fun.” He laughed lightly at her idea, “As long as it isn’t girls only? Like that time you invited me to the C corridor ‘all nighter’ which was really just a massive sleepover.”

Jemma smacked him lightly on the shoulder, “They wouldn’t have minded if you had stayed. Plus, this one is Ashley’s idea, and it’s not like she’s one to discourage those of the opposite gender, if you know what I mean.”

“Ew, definitely didn’t need to know that. And if this is some massive sex party then I’m out.”

Simmons laughed at him, “Fitz, I’m sure you’ll find a girl if it is.” She paused for a second, “which it isn’t.” She clarified.

Fitz sighed as he watched her walk ahead of him, _that’s_ _not really the problem,_ he thought.

Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm planning on updating every other day because I've finished school now. Please leave kudos and comments, they make me so happy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma pulled the key card out of her back pocket and swiped it through the device on the side of her doorframe but there was no beep to confirm it had unlocked, “Right, electronic door locks.” She turned the handle to try the door and it opened.

“Well that’s safe.” Said Fitz, following her inside and watching her as she began to light the room by putting up a line of string across her ceiling and hanging the glowsticks up. As the soft glow filled the space Fitz couldn’t help but smile at the overwhelming ‘Jemmaness” of her room. It smelt of her raspberry shampoo mixed with the pine scented candles (which she had somehow managed to get away with for the few years they’d been here) and the faint hint of books, due to her sizeable collection of non-fiction science and a few teen fiction novels from when she first arrived. All of these, of course, were well organised into topics and alphabetised within their groups. The room was spotless, not even a stray sock under her bed (which was neatly made every day). The only object that could ever be described as clutter was the homemade “Good Luck Jemma” mug on her desk that held her pens and pencils. Jemma had told him it was a present from her parents before she left. Her PhD certificates were framed on her wall and an electronic picture frame showed a slideshow of her favourite photos, most of them featuring Fitz.

She went to her wardrobe and reached up to get the spare sheets from the top shelf, struggling to get them she looked to Fitz. “Are you going to help me or just stand there?” she asked.

Fitz shrugged but moved to help anyway, “It was pretty funny watching you struggle, to be very honest.” Although he too had to stand on his tip toes, only being a little taller than Jemma. Once he had them all in his arms, now no longer perfectly ironed but crumpled, he took them out to join the rest of the corridor.

They worked together effortlessly, never having to ask the other what their plan was. Soon enough they had constructed a perfect structure, which joined onto other people’s but had a doorway to keep them separated from others if they wanted. They took pillows and a duvet from her room to make the floor comfy and put up the rest of their glow sticks inside.

Sitting down in their masterpiece with a pack of Cards Against Humanity and whatever board games were in her room (Simmons had a surprisingly large assortment of them) they admired their work.

Jemma laughed to herself, sharing the joke when Fitz frowned at her, “I really wish I had a camera right now because this looks like something straight out of Instagram.”

Fitz lay back into a pile of pillows, “Maybe it’s for the best, this way people might pay more attention to each other tonight without worrying about how many likes they’re getting.”

Jemma lay next to him, snuggling into him. “You’re such a granddad sometimes.” She teased.

All plans of playing cards left as they lay silently together, enjoying each others presence. It didn’t take long for Jemma to drift off to sleep. Fitz gently stroked up and down her arm with his left hand, pulling her closer in as he too gave in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided on posting a shorter than planned chapter because it seemed like a cute ending, plus I really wanted to update quickly. Thank you to anyone you has left kudos or comments so far! Feel free to check me out on my tumblr and I will see you soon (maybe tomorrow but it depends because I've got work most of the day) :)  
> Tumblr: www.coffee-is-my-division.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

“Aww, you guys are too cute!”

Fitz blinked slowly awake, his eyebrows now furled, his right hand coming up to wipe the sleep from his eyes while his left nudged the already stirring Jemma into consciousness. He groaned, very disgruntled at whoever had ruined his nap. “Who’s too cute?” he asked, his voice still scratchy.

The girl laughed, _Jessica? Yeah, probably Jessica,_ “You two. Fitzsimmons, the best couple in the year.” She giggled in an obnoxiously high pitched tone.

Fitz wrenched his arm back from around Jemma’s waist, “Oh no, we’re no-” he started but was interrupted by Simmons tired mumblings.

“Fitz… what’s going on?” she said between yawns as she stretched out her neck.

“Jess thinks we’re a couple, I’m correcting her.”

Jessica frowned at that statement, “What do you mean you’re not a couple? You were literally just snuggled up all cosy with each other, and everyone’s seen you in the labs. You work together seamlessly.” She reasoned

They spoke together now, practically wide awake compared with moments ago. “We’re just friends.”

The girl’s eyebrows were raised, clearly not believing them.

“Well, best friends.” Finished Fitz.

Jemma nodded, “Exactly, and I’m dating Milton.” She said, but there was regret in her tone.

“Milton?” Jessica asked.

Fitz took this as his opportunity to shine, “With the head like a cabbage, bit of a twat, agrees with anything she says.”

He got smacked in the arm for those comments, “Fitz! He does not have a ‘cabbagehead’. He’s nice, fairly intelligent, and he has a very symettrical face I’ll have you know.”

“Symetrical like a cabbage.” He whispered to Jessica, getting another whack from Simmons.

Jessica rolled her eyes, “I guess I’ll see you later.” She said, shuffling forward into the next section of the fort. “Unless…” She looked Fitz up and down, “Fitz would like to come help me with something in my room? I just can’t get the hang of Professor Vaughn’s latest theorem assignment, and you are top of the class after all.” She winked at him.

Fitz shrugged, “I was hoping to have a night off from studying really. And that assignment isn’t due for another two and a half weeks, I can help you nearer the time if you still need it?”

Jessica sighed in disbelief, muttering as she passed through the fabric doorway, “Idiot.”

They sat in silence for some time, Jemma shocked by both Jessica’s frankly disturbing forwardness and Fitz’s complete obliviousness to the situation. Fitz, on the other hand, just munched on some pretzels he had stashed under his pillow.

“Do you understand what just happened?” She checked with him.

Fitz snapped out of his food induced daydream, “What? Oh yeah, she was hitting on me. I know.”

“Do you also know that I don’t mind if you want to go? I do have other friends, or I could go find Milton.”

Fitz shrugged again, “Nah it’s fine, and you don’t have other friends. Not ones you actually like, anyway.”

Jemma tried to argue but it was true, he knew her too damn well.

“And I know that you’ve been fighting with Milton so can’t go see him.” He smirked at her, overly proud of his knowledge.

“Ah.” Let out Jemma as she suddenly became aware of how terribly fascinating her own hands were.

Fitz took her hands in his, “I’m here if you need to talk about it.” He whispered gently, eyes full of affection.

Simmons nodded, “I should just break up with him, shouldn’t I?” She looked up at him.

Fitz threw his hands into the air in exasperation, “Yes! Obviously!”

Jemma fell into a fit of giggles, laughing at his investment in her life, “God, what would I do without your quality advice, Leopold Fitz?” She continued laughing while her head rested on his shoulder, joggling him about every couple of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! Also because I need constant reinforcement that this isn't complete shite  
> Thank you :)))))


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out that finding the bathroom of a corridor that isn’t yours, in the dark, while navigating around other people’s groups and forts, is very difficult. It can be made worse, however, by returning to chaos after the accommodation team had deemed filling a corridor with pillow forts in the middle of a power cut as ‘unsafe’, meaning that Fitz now had to find Simmons, who wasn’t in her room. He waited for ten minutes in case she had just gone to the bathroom or was looking for him before deciding to check his own room.

He was about to open his door when he heard quiet sniffling from inside, so instead knocked lightly then pushed it open slowly. “Jemma…”

She was sitting cross legged on his bed, head resting against the wall. Even in the limited light of his room he could see that her eyes were red and her cheeks wet, a bottle of Buckfast in her hand.

“Y’know, it’s rude to steal people’s secret alcohol stashes.” He said, closing the door behind him and settling on the bed next to her.

Jemma let out a forced laugh, “Trust me, I’m regretting it. Why the hell do you even have this stuff?”

Fitz bumped his head against the wall behind him, looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t know… I guess it reminds me of home. It may be horrible but it was the first thing I drank, I ended up throwing up in the street but still. Buckie is a key part of Scottish culture.”

Silence enveloped them for some time, the realisation of how far from home they were sinking in once again.

It was Jemma who finally broke it, “I split up with Milton.”

Fitz nodded solemnly, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You were right, he is a twat. He constantly wanted to know where I was, agreed with me on everything, and he hated you.”

“That last one might have been my fault, I didn’t exactly welcome him with open arms.” Fitz held out his hand for the bottle, taking a gulp of it when she passed it over. “But…” He sighed, taking another drink. “You’re incredible, you deserve so much better than him… so I don’t regret it.”

Jemma’s focus moved from his eyes to his mouth, then back to his eyes. Then all of a sudden her lips were crashing into his, well almost, she missed slightly at first but got them on the second try. Fitz was first to pull away, his forehead resting against hers as he got his breath back from her sudden advance. “Simmons, you’re drunk.”

Jemma pulled away from him, burying her face in her hands, “Oh god…” she groaned, “I’ve ruined everything. Fitz I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, it’s just that with everyone thinking we’re a couple lately…”

Fitz put his arms around her and brought her into a hug instinctively. “No, no you didn’t.” He combed his fingers through her hair to calm her, twisting the strands gently as he reached the tips.

“Thank you for everything, Fitz. Not just tonight but all of it. You’re my best friend in the world and I honestly can’t imagine my life without you.”

Fitz smiled, his chin resting on top of her head now. “I know, I feel the same…” He took in a deep breath, summoning as much courage as he could. “And I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something, something kind of… personal…”

Jemma changed position so she was looking at him, and saw fear in his eyes. She frowned softly, “What’s wrong?” she asked him.

“It’s uh- it’s not so much what’s wrong, more what just is…” His hand was shaking by his side from his nerves, “The thing is… I’m kind of asexual? Well, not kind of, I am. I am asexual.” He nodded in confirmation to himself, feeling better to have finally told someone.

He could tell that Jemma understood what he was saying but then horror flashed across her face, “Oh my god! I kissed you. Fitz, I’m so sorry I didn’t know that-“

He brought a hand up to stop her, “No, Jem, It’s fine I swear. I like kissing, that’s fine. It’s just the stuff beyond that that I’m not really a fan of.”

Jemma reached out for his hand, linking her fingers with his when she found it. “Ok, just as long as you know that I’m here to support you, I know it couldn’t have been easy to tell me.”

Fitz smiled at her, finally feeling like he could be his complete self for the first time in, quite possibly, his life.

“This does explain a lot though, I thought you were just a bit clueless.” She confessed.

Fitz laughed at that, “Yeah, it’s just a whole lot easier if people think you’re naive when it comes to sex than it is if they know the truth. Reduces the amount of explaining I have to do.”

They sat together, occasionally drinking the poison that is Buckfast, knowing that if either of them ever needed to discuss their issues then the other would be there in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got a bit emotional, soz for that. I don't know if Buckfast (usually known as Buckie) is well known anywhere else but it's well known in Scotland for being a drink for neds, or teenagers first drinking experiences. Google it if you want any more understanding.  
> Thank you to anyone who has commented so far, you gave me so much motivation and make me very happy! See ya next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Dr Fitz?”

Fitz almost jumped out of his seat, his arms flailed up to wipe the small amount of drool from his mouth. He blinked rapidly, trying to force his brain to wake up. “Uhh…”

The professor sighed loudly from his stand at the front of the lecture theatre, “Perhaps Dr Simmons could offer her opinion then?”

Fitz looked to Jemma, praying that she had somehow managed to stay awake. She was dosing off a little but there were some notes on her desk so he elbowed her.

She glared at Fitz for disturbing her, then her eyes shot to the front of the room when she realised what was happening. “Um, well…” She glanced down at her notes, “Due to the origin of the parasite being alien, you would need more than one sample to test in order to actually cure the person. Therefore, I would suggest multiple biopsies on affected and unaffected areas?” She took a moment to replay that in her, only nodding when she had decided it made some sense.

The professor nodded, “Not quite the detail I was hoping for but at least you have been paying some attention.” He scanned the faces in the room, “Ok, none of you have had enough sleep for this to benefit you so we will try again on Thursday. For now, you should all go back to bed.”

The class began slowly shuffling their way out, Fitzsimmons close behind them.

“Jemma, I’m starving. Do you want to come get some breakfast?” He checked his watch, “Or brunch, technically.”

She nodded, squinting now they were outside in the brightness of the day. “Sounds good.”

They made their way towards the closest café on the campus, and were nearly inside when a familiar voice started shouting Fitz’s name.

“Hey Fitz! What the hell did you do?” Yelled Milton, running towards him.

Fitz raised his hands out of instinct, “Nothing, she broke up with you because you’re a dick. That’s entirely your doing.”

Pure rage flashed across Milton’s expression, people were gathering nearby to get a good view of whatever was about to happen.

“Milton, I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to end like this, but it wasn’t his fault.” Jemma reasoned with him, taking Fitz by the arm and trying to lead him away.

Fitz backed away, making sure he kept Jemma safely behind him.

“No, you’re right. It’s your fault for being such a slut! I can’t believe I didn’t see it before, you’re obviously sleeping with him.”

Jemma opened her mouth to speak but Fitz got there first, “What the hell did you just call her?” He said, in a terrifyingly calm voice considering the circumstances

“You heard me.” Spat Milton.

Jemma reached out to touch his shoulder, hoping she could calm Fitz down enough to stop him from doing anything stupid.

“Why do you care so much anyway, Fitz? You’re just pissed because there’s no chance she will ever sleep with you. All you are is an arrogant dickhead who thinks he’s better than everybody else! And another thing-“

The next moment was a blur, but very suddenly Milton was knocked back, blood pouring from his nose. Fitz looked down at his hands, they were ready to punch him but it hadn’t been him. He looked around in confusion to see Jemma, her arm just pulling back from the impact.

“Ow.” She whispered, shaking out her hand out.

“Oh my god, Jemma are you alright? _Did you just_ _punch Milton_?” Fitz rushed to her, examining her hand.

 Milton had turned around, already running to hide.

“Oh dear, that couldn’t have been good for his reputation. I hope he’s alright.” She said, watching him go.

Fitz laughed. He couldn’t help it. His best friend had just punched a guy to defend him, and was now worried about Milton’s wellbeing. He doubled over, unable to stop himself.

“Fitz, this isn’t funny. What if Professor Weaver finds out? This won’t look good in the future when I’m trying to get a job.”

Fitz straightened up as much as he could, extremely out of breath and still laughing between breaks for breath. “You’re applying to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, I doubt your new ability to throw a solid punch is a bad thing.”

Jemma smiled at him, “Really?”

He nodded, “Really, now let’s get you some ice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Sorry I didn't update last night but I was basically a zombie after working all day then I had a driving lesson. Hope you enjoyed this fic, please leave comments and kudos if you did cos I'm needy like that.  
> Bye :)


End file.
